nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield Stein
Garfield "Megatron" Stein is a player character in the Nat19 campaign Digimon: Emblem Story. He is the partner of CommanDramon, and is portrayed by YamatoSFX. Personality Having felt a sense of inferiority throughout his life, Garfield became a chronic liar, telling lies to others even when they are almost immediately contradicted and/or do not benefit him in any way. However his time in the Digital World has begun to change him considerably; he is much more concerned about the well-being and opinions of his friends and partner, though he is still willing to tease them from time to time. While he acts arrogantly as CommanDramon's "General" he genuinely respects his Digimon partner, though there are times where he wishes that he wasn't so forthright with people. History - Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations CommanDramon While he initially was willing to use the fact that he was CommanDramon's "General" to lord over others Garfield also felt quite insecure about the level of faith his Digimon placed in him. Over time though with his own growth in confidence Garfield was able to feel more secure about his relationship with him, and has encouraged his partner to treat him more like a friend than a superior officer. Hunter Williams While the two of them can argue and bicker at times Garfield genuinely sees Hunter as a friend, albeit a friend who is more than willing to have fun at his expense. Paige Humbleson Though Garfield was initially willing to use Paige's story as a way to make himself seem more unique, Garfield is a close friend of hers and is more than willing to risk himself to rescue her. Abilities Functions D-Spectre Functions * Barrier Upgrade: As an action or a bonus action, the Emblem Bearer can expend 1 HD to give their partner Digimon a semi-translucent, spherical barrier made of hexagons which grants them 1d6+1 AC, which expires when the Emblem Bearer loses concentration. The Emblem Bearer can concentrate on this effect alongside another spell or ability that requires concentration. * Combat Upgrade: As an action or a bonus action, the Emblem Bearer can expend 1 HD or more to give their partner Digimon a reinforcement to their attack data, increasing their combat proficiency. The partner gains a 1d4 bonus to all of their attack rolls, as long as the Emblem Bearer maintains concentration. * Damage Upgrade: As an action or a bonus action, the Emblem Bearer can expend 1 HD, as well as additional D-Points equal to half their level to reinforce their partner Digimon's attack data, giving them a bonus to their damage output. Next time the Digimon deals damage, they deal an additional 2d8 damage, plus an additional 1d8 for each D-Point expended. * Reinforce Constitution: As an action or a bonus action, the Emblem Bearer can expend 1 HD, as well as D-Points equal to half their level to restore the data of their partner Digimon. The partner regains 4d6 hit points, plus an additional 2d6 for each D-Point expended. Alternatively, a D-Point can be used to cure the partner Digimon of 1 condition it is afflicted with. Functions (Cantrips) * Message Functions (Level 1) * Functions (Level 2) * Knock * Spider Climb Functions (Level 3) * Fly Functions (Level 4) * Freedom of Movement Special Equipment - Quotes * "I've lost a lot of blood and I'm very 12..." Trivia * - Gallery Nat19 - Digimon - Leopard Emblem (Awakened).png|Leopard Emblem (Awakened) Nat19 - Digimon - Leopard Emblem (Dormant).png|Leopard Emblem (Dormant) Nat19 - Digimon - Garfield Stein.png|Garfield Stein full body Category:Characters (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:Player Characters (Digimon: Emblem Story) Category:Digimon: Emblem Story Category:Humans Category:Emblem Bearers Category:Resistance